


Red & Green

by Halbeary



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sickening Amounts of Fluff, Truly disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just wants to brood in peace — Hal won't let him. Christmas fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Green

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Red & Green 圣诞的颜色](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672850) by [ChrisBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue)



     He watches as the Wayne Industries satellite passes by the huge triple-paned window for the third time, shifting his chin against his arms as he idly kicks at the bottom of the monitoring station. Being up here is peaceful, _calming_ even — it always gives Barry a sense of perspective _._ The earth seems so _small_ from up here.. things like anti-Flash task forces and winter-themed holidays seem _impossibly_ far away as his eyes roam over the deep blue of Earth’s oceans, the wispy white storm clouds rotating in hypnotic swirls. He doesn't understand how Hal manages to stay so _grounded_ when he gets to look at _this_ all day, hundreds of planets and here they are, just one tiny species amongst an entire _universe_ of life. It's hard not to feel insignificant in the grand scheme of things.

     At least it was easier to forget _why_ he was here, sitting alone in front of the row of monitors flashing with various video feeds and scrolling chunks of data. Darryl had passed away earlier this year ( _heart attack. Barry always said those Big Belly Burgers would shorten his life expectancy — the fact that he was right in the end wasn’t any comfort_ ), leaving Barry with no plans for Christmas this year. He couldn’t _stand_ to sit around in his empty apartment, so.. the Watchtower seemed as good a place as any to indulge in some _quality_ brooding. The rotating chair swivels back and forth as he rotates his hips, letting out a tired sounding _sigh_ as he blinks into the Earthlight. Well, at least he would be here if aliens decided to invade while everyone is stuffing their faces with turkey and eggnog.

     A gentle _beeping_ sound alerts him to the bay door opening and he drags his gaze to the monitor, almost _hoping_ that some villain had decided that Christmas Eve is the right day to try and attack the Justice League — _anything_ would be a welcome distraction at this point. He blinks in surprise at the familiar glowing green figure _zooming_ past Watchtower cameras, barely able to sit up straight before Hal’s blowing into the monitor room, the Lantern freezing in mid-air when he realises he isn’t alone.

     “Barry?” he sets down on the ground, eyemask melting away from his face as he pads over to where Barry’s throwing him a weak wave from his chair in front of the control panel. “What’re you doing here?”

     “What are _you_ doing here? Don’t you have plans tonight?” Barry fiddles with the knob of one of the camera controls in an attempt to not look quite as pathetic as he was feeling just a moment ago. Hal narrows his eyes at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he leans back against the wall of screens.

     “Yeah, I forgot I left the kid’s presents up here..” he trails off, shooting Barry a suspicious look while Barry pushes one the buttons to try and act busy, jumping a little bit as the blinds on one of the windows slam shut next to him.

     “Well you better get going, don’t want to be late —” Barry spins the chair around so that his back is facing Hal’s scrutiny, tapping his fingers on the keyboard and twisting a random dial. His chair suddenly spins around lightning-fast, Barry catching himself on one of the armrests as he blinks up at Hal’s _unamused_ face.

     “ _Bartholomew_ _Allen,_ were you going to spend Christmas Eve up here by yourself and _not tell anyone_?”

     Barry flounders for a moment, eyes darting everywhere _but_ Hal’s disapproving face, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

     “I— someone has to watch over the Earth and make sure nothing— _hey!_ _What’re you_ —” Hal interrupts him by bodily lifting him out of the chair, pushing him in the direction of the bay doors with an exasperated huff.

     “Yeah, **no**. That’s _not happening_. You’re coming with me.”

     Barry makes an attempt at a protest, skidding against the floor as his heels dig into the metal. “Hal, no — I don’t want to.. _impose_ —” a large green bubble encases him as Hal flicks the depressurizing handle with a construct, throwing Barry a shit-eating grin before launching them in the direction of Coast City.

     “ _Please_ , Jim and Sue will love you — and _the Flash_ at the dinner table? You’ll make the kid’s _lives_.” 

 ----------------- 

     They set down a few blocks away, green construct fading away with a low _thrum_ as Barry stretches his arms over his head, something in his spine popping painfully ( _“I can only make it so big, Barry — limitation of the ring.” “.. Uh huh.”_ ) after being stuck in the same position for the whole trip. Barry glances around the dimly lit street with mild interest, warm glow from the lampposts reflecting off the windows of the apartment buildings, quiet _dripping_ sound coming from one of the sewers nearby. Coast City always had a comforting muffled background noise that Barry could appreciate as a city boy himself, angry cab drivers honking at pedestrians and the constant presence of the salty ocean breeze ruffling his hair.

     He’s pulled out of his musings by Hal’s shoulder nudging against his own, pilot shooting him a warm smile as he let’s his Lantern uniform dissolve back into nothingness. Hal runs a hand through his hair with a rough motion, rolling his shoulders so that his brown bomber jacket sits more comfortably before curling his other hand around the bag of presents for his niece and nephew.

     “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

     Strings of Christmas lights twist between the light posts, bright white lights swaying in the ocean breeze as their footsteps echo off the pavement, a comfortable silence settling over them. Barry didn’t know what he expected when Hal had barged into the Watchtower and interrupted his self-pity party, but it definitely wasn’t _this_ — an invitation to dinner with his _family_.. whom he had never met. _Oh_ _shit_.

     He gives himself a once over, glancing down at his button up shirt and slacks he had grabbed from his apartment that morning. They definitely weren’t _nice_ , but not _too_ casual — he flicks his eyes in the direction of Central City, feeling nervous all of a sudden — maybe he should go back and change, it would only take a second, maybe less..

     An arm settles over his shoulder and Barry blinks in surprise, automatically leaning back into the gesture before he can stop himself. Hal’s always been a physical kind of guy, always emphasizing his words with a friendly slap on the back or a squeeze of the shoulder, but lately his gestures have been more.. _frequent_ — a light hand on the small of Barry’s back when they’re entering a room, or leaning over his shoulder when they’re getting briefed for League missions. It’s sort of _embarrassing_ how much comfort Barry takes from the small touches, how the physical reminder that Hal’s nearby always reassures him when he’s feeling uncertain.

     “Stop thinking so much, it’s gonna be fine. I already told you — Jim and Sue are gonna love you, and Sue always makes enough for twenty people,” he brings his hand up to rub at his chin, eyes narrowing thoughtfully, “ _although_.. I don’t know if she’s ever cooked for a _speedster_ before.”

     Barry shoots him a mock glare, but doesn’t shrug Hal’s arm off, the warm point of contact helping to calm his nerves.

     “Um, did you tell them who I am? I don’t want to put your family in any danger —” if something happened to Hal’s niece and nephew because of _him_ he doesn’t think he could ever forgive himself.

     Hal lets out a _snort_ , leading them around the corner and towards a pair of modern-looking apartment buildings. Barry catches a glimpse of them in the reflection of one of the storefronts and flushes at the sight they make, Barry curled into Hal’s side like they’re.. _well_ , like they’re something they’re not. He considers pulling away but can’t quite bring himself to do it — it _is_ cold out, and Barry doesn’t have a jacket, _so_..

     “I didn’t tell them, but Jane’s _beyond_ smart, she’ll probably have you figured out in a few seconds,” Hal’s eyes practically glow with pride and Barry can’t help but smile in response. He always likes hearing about Hal’s family — likes knowing that Hal has people who love and care about him outside of the Justice League — and the way he talks about his niece and nephew is almost _unbearably_ endearing. He pulls Barry in front of him and lightly pushes him towards a set of stairs, Barry stumbling against the bottom step before padding his way up the cement blocks.

     “Besides,” Hal’s feet echo along the stairwell a few steps behind him, “the kids have heard all about the adventures of _Green Lantern_ and _the Flash_. You can’t deprive them of meeting you in _person_.”

     He pulls them into a dimly lit corridor, tugging Barry in the direction of the door at the very end — the one with the entire frame decorated with rainbow lights and a huge wreath glued to its middle. Hearing that Hal had told his family about him makes a warm feeling fill his chest, smile growing wider on his face.

     “I just don’t want to burden them with another secret identity. If something happened to your family because of me I —” Hal’s hands drop on his shoulders, interrupting Barry mid-sentence.

     “Barry, I’m telling you, it’ll be _fine_. The kids have known my identity for years — not being able to tell anyone about the nerdy little blonde beneath the mask is a small enough price to pay for meeting their _second_ favorite hero.” He places a heavy emphasis on the word _second_ , throwing Barry a _wink_ before knocking against the oak with a loud _bang_ , tension immediately returning to Barry’s shoulders as he smooths down the front of his shirt and runs a hand through his hair.

     “Just don’t tell them about any of our near-death experiences, or anything embarrassing.. actually.. _shit—_ ”

     Barry slaps a hand on Hal’s back, shooting a blinding smile at Hal’s panicked expression.

     “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

\-----------------

     The kids are, unsurprisingly, absolutely _delighted_ , Howard tugging on his hand as soon as Hal reveals who he is and dragging him to see his superhero action figure collection, Jane trailing behind while asking a series of increasingly ridiculous ( _well.. ridiculous when out of context_ ) questions.

     “Did you and Uncle Hal really fight a giant talking gorilla? And destroy a whole building?”

     Barry glances behind him where Hal is leaning against the doorframe, smiling at the three of them like he can’t quite help himself. Hal gives him a _go ahead_ gesture, turning around to catch up with his brother and leaving Barry to the mercy of two small children, not that it’s any hardship — Barry’s always liked talking to kids. They never see the Flash as some kind of _vigilante_ ( _like the media has been painting him of late_ ), never judging him for taking matters into his own hands, or blaming him for the increase in super villains that just seem to want to mess with him — they see him as a _hero,_ as someone trying to _help_. Every time a kid comes up to him with that _look_ in their eyes, like he’s someone they look up to and admire, well — that makes all the secret-keeping and media backlash _worth it_.

     “Uh, yeah, yeah we did. Although—” he bends down so he’s on the kid’s level, dropping his voice in a mock whisper “— the building was your Uncle Hal’s fault.”

     They both dissolve into a series of giggles and Hal pokes his head around the doorframe, narrowing his eyes in suspicion as Barry shoots him a cheeky grin. Hal looks like he’s about to say something about Barry’s blatant attempts to embarrass him in front of his niece and nephew, but is interrupted by Sue calling everyone to the dinner table, the smell of turkey fresh out the oven making Barry’s stomach _growl_ with hunger.

     Hal lets out a laugh as the kids run past his legs to the dining room, resting a warm hand against Barry’s lower back as he shoves him in the direction of the high-pitched giggles. Barry flushes at the contact, stumbling over a snag in the carpet and super speeding himself back upright before ( _he hopes_ ) anyone notices. Susan directs him to a spot at the end of the table where two chairs have been shoved into the space of one, Barry barely noticing as he takes in the absolutely _huge_ spread of food, mouth watering at the sight. _Dear god_.

     “This— this looks lovely, Susan,” he pulls out his chair in a daze, ignoring Hal’s snickers as he tears his eyes away from the giant turkey right in front of him to give Hal’s sister-in-law a dazzling smile. Susan looks a little star-struck, blushing as she sets down a steaming plate of dinner rolls and smooths a hand down her apron. “Thank you again for having me, even though it was kind of, um, last minute.”

     “Please, Barry. Call me Sue — and it’s our pleasure, really. It’s always nice to meet one of Hal’s _friends_..” the way she says _friends_ and shoots a speculative look in his direction makes Barry’s eyes widen and his palms sweat, feeling slightly panicked all of a sudden “.. especially when they have so many _embarrassing stories_ to tell.”

     Barry’s eyes light up with mischief at the same moment Hal slaps a hand over his mouth, shooting him a death glare. “Yeah, no. That’s not happening.”

     He super speeds his hand to pinch right below Hal’s ribs, face the picture of innocence as Hal jumps and bangs his knee on the table, eggnog _sloshing_ precariously in its glasses.

     “What? You don’t want your brother’s family to know about that time you lost a fight to a shark because a newspaper _flew into your face_?”

     Hal’s head drops to the table with a _thunk,_ groaning against the table cloth as Jim chokes on his drink and Sue tries to stifle her giggles in her hand, both the kids staring at Hal in horror.

     “You _lost a fight_ Uncle Hal? To a _shark?_ ”

     Barry pats the back of Hal’s head with a sympathetic smile. “Don’t worry — he got him in the end. Your uncle never gives up on a fight, even against _dangerous sea creatures_.”

     Hal jabs an elbow into his ribs and Barry lets out a dramatic _huff_ , accepting the plate of turkey Jim passes him. His mouth curls with unsuppressed glee when he sees the look of _betrayal_ on Hal’s face. The Lantern grumbles under his breath as he grabs the plate from Barry’s hand, the feel of Hal’s fingers brushing against his own causing tendrils of heat to shoot down his arm. _Stop that, Barry_.

     The plate gets handed off to Howard and Hal picks up his fork, Barry’s stomach dropping as he notices the positively _evil_ smirk Hal has on his face. _Oh god, what has he started._

     “Have I ever told you guys about the time when the Flash had to run on his _hands_ to stop an evil alien from getting away?” 

\-----------------

     The warm water sloshes over Barry’s hands as he scrubs at a plate with intent, polishing it off in a millisecond before moving on the next. Sue leans back against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes wide as the pile of clean dishes continues to grow in front of her eyes.

     “You should come around more often, Barry. It’s nice to see one’s cooking so _well appreciated_.” Barry blushes at that, setting the last dish on top of the stack with a delicate touch. Hal had encouraged him to go for the fifth helping of pumpkin pie and, well, Barry definitely hadn’t _argued_ — it was _delicious_. He grabs at a dry towel, mouth lifting in an involuntary smile at the sounds of Hal’s loud laughter coming from the other room.

     “It really was a great meal, the best I've had in ages..” the best he’s had since his mom died, really. Darryl was never big on Christmas, just a quiet dinner out or the occasional turkey, nothing like _this_ , unbridled laughter and overindulgence of eggnog. “Thank you, again, for having me I —” he pauses, staring down at the reflective surface of the plate he’s holding “— I’m sorry for Hal just springing this on you. He kind of dragged me out of headquarters by force.. not that I didn’t want to come! I just didn’t want to, um, _intrude_.”

     Sue shoots him a warm smile, holding a palm open in askance as Barry obediently hands her a dripping plate to dry.

     “Barry, it’s no trouble. It’s nice to know that Hal has such a great _friend_ looking after him when he’s off saving the world.”

     Barry pauses in his ministrations, light flush working its way onto his cheeks as he glances at Sue in his peripheral vision. That’s the second time tonight she’s said _friend_ in that suggestive tone, and both times Barry’s heart rate had increased, unsure exactly _why_.

     “You do look after him, don’t you? Howard and Jane are so fond of him, it’s hard to think what it would do to them if he didn’t come back one day.”

     Sue has a faraway look on her face that causes Barry to set the plate down and give her his full attention, placing his hand lightly on her bicep as she glances up at him, startled.

     “I’ll _always_ make sure he comes back — I promise.”

     It _scares_ him sometimes, how _easy_ it is to run headfirst into danger if Hal’s right beside him ( _and he usually is_ ), how if it comes down to it, he would sacrifice himself for Hal in a heartbeat, no questions asked. He’s always had the urge to _protect_ , but with Hal it’s different — more _instinctual_. Barry would never ask him to stay behind, though ( _he could never disrespect him like that_ ), so he compromises by making sure that he’s always right behind him, watching his back like Hal watches his. Sue covers his hand with her own and squeezes, eyes a little watery as she smiles up at him.

     “Thank you, Barry.”

     Barry pulls his hand away with a small smile of his own, feeling vaguely embarrassed as he returns to drying the stack of dishes. He’s just finishing drying off the last of his half of the pile when Sue’s voice interrupts his thoughts —

     “— you know, you’re the first person Hal’s brought to meet us.”

     When she says it _like that_ Barry can’t help but realise what she’s implying, almost dropping the plate in panic. He fumbles for the dish with his super speed, righting it against the pile before turning to her, hoping he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels.

     “R-really? I mean, I guess I’m not surprised, Hal’s always been a private person when it comes to his personal life.”

     Sue throws him a knowing smirk, pushing the rest of her stack in Barry’s direction and leaning back against the counter, resting her face against her hand as she goes in for the kill.

     “Uh huh. But not with _you_ , of course.”

     Barry grabs at the top plate in a desperate motion, scrubbing at the damp ceramic with more force than is probably necessary.

     “Well, I mean, he’s my best friend — I mean, we’re best friends. Just, um, just friends. In a very _platonic_.. way.”

     He hears Sue laugh at him from where he’s super speeding through the stack of plates, suddenly desperate to get away from this conversation.

     “Whatever you say, Barry. It’s just nice to finally know why Hal’s seemed so _distracted_ lately — he just can’t keep his eyes off of you.”

     Barry’s never blushed this hard in his _life_ , finishing off the last of the plates before backpedaling out of the kitchen as quickly as he can, Sue’s laughter echoing behind him as he speeds in the direction of the bathroom and locks the door behind him, slumping against the counter _hard_.

     He presses a hand against his eyes, trying to get his heart rate under control as he glances at his reflection, turning on the tap and splashing some cold water on his face to try and get rid of the ridiculous flush covering his entire upper body.

     It’s not like he’s never _thought_ about it, thought about what it might be like with him and Hal.. _together_ , as more than just friends. He’s been attracted to the pilot since he met him, remembers the first time he saw Hal’s cocky smirk as his face caught the green light from one of his constructs, muscles shifting under his skin-tight uniform in an entirely _too_ pleasant way — thinking to himself that maybe, just _maybe_ , he’s not as straight as he thought. Sure, he’s _thought_ about it, but he’s never really contemplated, never really even _entertained_ the possibility that anything could come of it.

     Hal’s his best friend in the whole world, and he’s never given Barry any signs that he wanted anything _more_. Barry blinks at himself in the mirror, mind racing as he runs the hand towel over his overheated face. Well.. he doesn’t _think_ he has. Hal flirts with _everyone_ — it’s hard to tell if he’s being serious or just maintaining the status quo.

     He flushes the toilet to make it seem like he wasn’t just hiding in the bathroom like a coward, folding the hand towel back against the counter. No, Sue was mistaken — Hal was just being _Hal_ , hopeless flirt no matter who he’s talking to. Mind made up, he pries open the bathroom door and slips into the living room, sighing with relief when he notices Sue’s absence. Hal and Jim are sitting by their fireplace with two heaping glasses of eggnog while Howard and Jane entertain themselves with an epic Flash vs Green Lantern action figure battle on the carpet, the whole scene giving off a cozy holiday vibe that makes Barry smile.

     Hal interrupts himself mid-sentence as Barry steps into the room, whole face lighting up in a way that puts Christmas tree behind him to shame. Sue’s words echo in his brain as he freezes in the doorway, heart pounding out of his chest as his breath catches painfully in his throat.

_He just can’t keep his eyes off of you._

_Shit._

\-----------------

     It’s almost midnight when Jim ushers Howard and Jane to their respective rooms, each of them giving Barry a hug that definitely does _not_ make him tear up a little bit, _thank you very much_. Barry sips at the glass of eggnog Jim had poured for him, turning to say something to Hal about how action figure Flash had decimated action figure Green Lantern in their battle to save Christmas, only to find that the Lantern had mysteriously vanished.

     He raises an eyebrow at Sue who just points in the direction of a nearby door, steadfastly ignoring her knowing smirk as he steps through the partially hidden alcove, immediately spotting Hal’s silhouette through the sliding glass doors leading to the apartment’s balcony.

     The door opens with a _swoosh_ , Barry closing it behind him as quietly as he can so he doesn’t wake the kids and pads over to Hal’s side, resting his elbows on the railing as he follows Hal’s line of sight out into the warm yellow lights of Coast City. Barry shivers a bit as the cold ocean breeze blows under the collar of his shirt, unable to stop the smile that forms on his face when Hal shifts imperceptibly closer so that their shoulders are touching, tilting his body so that he’s shielding Barry from the wind.

     “You know, Jim and I are actually Jewish.”

     Barry snaps his head at Hal in disbelief, eyes wide with shock as Hal _snorts_ , bumping their shoulders together as he continues to stare out at Coast City with a wistful sort of smile.

     “We never really celebrated it, my mom wasn’t practicing or anything, and, well..” he trails off, eyebrows furrowing as he gets lost in an old memory “.. well, we used to light a few candles, eat a few Latkes, whatever — until my dad died. Then we didn’t really celebrate anything at all.”

     Hal lets out a despondent sounding _sigh_ , breath condensing in front of him as Barry shifts closer into his side as subtly as he can ( _it really **is** cold out here _ ), watching as the tiny ice crystals get caught in the breeze before disappearing into the night.

     “My mom always got _way_ too into Christmas — she would start putting up decorations the day after _Halloween_ ,” he hears Hal let out a quiet laugh, giving up all pretenses and finally pressing his whole left side against Barry's right, the contact _blissfully_ warm in the biting December air. “She always said that Christmas was more of a state of mind, something that couldn't be defined by numbers on a calendar.”

     He feels a small smile form on his face as he recalls the hand-knitted Christmas sweaters his mom would make him wear to school ( _the ones that got him beat up more times than he cared to admit_ ), the smell of fresh Christmas cookies that filled the house with vanilla and nutmeg, the way his mom would hum old Christmas tunes as she hung tinsel around the tree. She had made Christmas more than a holiday, made it an _event_ — something that Barry would look forward to all year.

     Of course — the smile slips from his face as he stares unseeingly out into the night — that didn't last long, Christmas morphing from something that he coveted to a painful memory, an _aching_ reminder of what he’s lost. He remembers coming back from school on the first of November, barely a month after he mom had been murdered, shoving himself into his thick winter coat and sneaking out of Darryl’s house to take the bus to Iron Heights. Remembers pressing a cold hand against the glass with watery eyes as his dad looked back at him with shame, unable to get out a single word of comfort before he was being dragged back to his cell. He still visits his mom's grave every November first to put a big wreath over the smooth marble, the site making her loss a little more bearable, like despite everything that went wrong, at least his mom could still celebrate Christmas.

     A warm hand touches against his wrist, pulling him from his thoughts. Hal's looking at him with a empathetic smile, giving his hand a brief squeeze before pulling away to stare back out at the city.

     “To tell you the truth,” Barry clears his throat, flexing his hand against the sudden cold feeling. “I just think she used it as an excuse to fuel her peppermint addiction.”

     Hal lets out another quiet laugh, bringing a hand up to rest his chin on as he turns to face Barry, eyes crinkling around the edges as he shoots him a grin.

     “Ah, so _that's_ where all those peppermint cookies we found in the Watchtower kitchen came from.”

     Barry raises a hand, running it through his hair as he shoots Hal a sheepish smile. “Guilty.”

     “Those were _really_ good — I had like twenty.”

     The unexpected praise makes Barry blush for some reason, rubbing his hand on the back of his head as he glances up at Hal under his eyelashes.

     “What can I say — the Flash has many hidden talents.”

     Hal lets out a quiet _hum_ of agreement, letting his hand drop back to the railing as the wind catches on his bangs, pulling his attention back out to the view. Barry stares at the proximity of their hands, having to physically fight down the urge to inch his just a tiny bit closer and press them together. _Man_ , _what’s wrong with him tonight?_ Something about the feeling of _anticipation_ that hangs in the air on Christmas Eve is seriously messing with his brain, and Sue’s _.. insinuation_ about him and Hal _really_ isn’t helping. He should probably step away.. but he’s so _comfortable_ where he is, the curve of Hal’s shoulder shielding him from the wind, side pressed against his own as Barry inches his foot closer to the side of Hal’s boot. _Well_.. _Hal_ isn’t pulling away, _so_..

     “It’s nice,” Hal’s voice is quiet, barely a whisper as his words carry out over the breeze. “Having a reason to celebrate again.”

     “Yeah..” Barry’s voice trails off as he turns his head to study Hal’s profile, admiring the way the city lights accentuate the warm brown of his eyes, highlighting his cheekbones and bouncing off the unruly clump of bangs that always hang in his eyes. Hal catches him staring and raises an eyebrow at him, Barry's face heating up as he flicks his eyes back to the railing. He _really_ needs to get out of here before he does something stupid — something about tonight is making him feel _reckless_ all of a sudden.

     “I want to thank you again for bringing me here, it — ever since Darryl I.. _well—_ ” his eyes are downcast as he picks at an errant string on the cuff of his shirt, fingers feeling numb as he struggles to get out the words “— it probably doesn’t mean the same thing to you as it does to me but it does, um, mean a lot. To me.”

     Hal’s hand settles over his own and Barry blinks up at him, startled. He twists Barry’s hand around so that they’re palm to palm, threading their fingers together as Barry’s heart _thunders_ in his chest, hand squeezing against Hal’s own involuntarily.

     “Hey, I wanted you to be here,” Hal’s voice is low and rough, tone completely serious as he stares at their intertwined hands with a weirdly _vulnerable_ look. “It, _uh_ , means something to me, too.”

     Barry drags his thumb up the side of Hal’s index finger and the Lantern inhales sharply, blinking up at him from beneath his long eyelashes. The air is tense between them, Barry practically vibrating with the need to close the gap and just press his mouth to Hal’s, to do something _crazy_ and just lean forward and forget about the consequences, every small movement of Hal’s hand against his own sending sparks of heat shooting up the nerves in his arm.

     “Yeah?” Barry’s voice is barely a whisper as he breaths out the question, all sensation in his body narrowing down to that small point of contact between their hands, heart beating erratically as he hears Hal _hum_ in response, gaze dropping to Barry’s lips, eyes dark and a little bit desperate.

     Barry’s eyes mirror the movement, breath catching in his throat as Hal’s fingers tighten on his own and tug Barry forward, Barry’s head tilting to the side as his eyelids slide shut—

     The glass doors slide open with a _woosh_ and Hal jumps back as if burned, Barry slipping out of relative time as he speeds to the opposite end of the balcony, face on _fire_ as he resolutely does _not_ look at Hal.

     “Oh, I’m sorry — I didn’t mean to.. interrupt..” Sue looks _genuinely_ apologetic, so Barry finds it hard to be _annoyed_ at her but _still_. “I just wanted to let you two know that Jim and I are going to head to bed — the kids will be up before _dawn_ tomorrow so..” she trails off, eyebrow raised in Barry’s direction as the speedster shifts uncomfortably against the cold metal railing, running a hand through his hair as he tries to remember how to speak through the _crushing_ sensation of opportunity lost, slipping his eyes closed as he clears his throat uncomfortably.

     “I — yeah it’s, _uh_ , getting late I should probably—” for some reason the word ‘ _go’_ gets stuck on his lips. He finally musters the courage to peek at Hal, something twisting in his stomach when he notices the carefully _blank_ expression plastered on his face.

     “I’ll walk you out,” Hal’s quiet words trail behind him as he walks through the sliding doors, Barry following in a daze. Sue looks at him with something akin to _pity_ and Barry’s insides turn to stone, managing a small wave before the front door slams behind him. Suddenly it’s just them, just the two of them _alone_ and the silence is _uncomfortable_ — it’s never been like this, this _weird tension_ that hangs over them and Barry can’t help but think that maybe they ruined something here, the thought making Barry’s eyes sting as he stares at his feet.

     Hal takes a deep breath before turning to face him, a forced smile on his face that he’s never seen before and he _hates_ it.

     “Merry Christmas, Barry.”

     He powers up his ring and hovers above the ground, uniform materializing around him as he pulls his eyes away from Barry’s face, shoulders stiff with tension.

     “Y-yeah — Merry Christmas, Hal.”

     Hal hesitates for a moment, Barry watching as something like _regret_ flashes on his face before it’s gone, disappearing back into the mask he has in place as he clenches his fist against his side, gritting his teeth and flying down the corridor, turning the corner and disappearing into the night.

\----------------- 

     His feet dip into the fresh snow as he picks his way through Yosemite, sliding down the side of one of the mountain tops before sprinting to the base and out towards the border of Nevada. He slows down his pace to a leisurely two hundred miles per hour — he's in no rush to get back to his empty apartment.

     Every time he blinks he catches glimpse of Hal’s blank expression, the stiff way he held his shoulders as he turned away, the subtle shake of his hand as he clenched it in a fist — how he had just _closed off_ completely and booked it, flying off into the night. _God, what did they do?_

     He skids to a halt on the shore of one of Nevada’s lakes, breathing hard as he stares out over the still water, shoving back his hood and running a hand through his hair in frustration.

     They had both gone for it, _right_? He hadn’t made up the way that Hal had grabbed his hand and tugged him forward, hot breath ghosting across his lips as his gaze slipped downward, knees knocking against Barry’s own as he dragged him closer. _God_ , he had _wanted it, too —_ had wanted it with _every part_ of his body, like Hal had pulled him into his orbit and he couldn’t break free, like he didn’t _want to_. Something about the way their breaths had mingled between them, how Hal’s hand had tightened against his own, had felt _inevitable_ — like this was where they were _always_ heading, ever since Hal had peeled away his green domino mask, two minutes after meeting him, with a ‘ _look, my real name is Hal Jordan,’_ like it was the easiest thing in the world.

     His foot kicks at a bit of sand as he sinks to his knees, heart still racing as he clenches his hand into the fabric of his suit. It’s _supposed_ to be easy — their friendship had always been effortless, as natural as breathing, and now it’s like they’re at a crossroads. The way he sees it, he has two options — he can run back to his apartment and try to forget this ever happened, try to ignore the uncomfortable silences and maybe, just _maybe_ they could work their way back to what they had before. Or.. _Or_ , he could go find him, could do something _crazy_ ( _or maybe it isn’t crazy — maybe it’s the least crazy idea he’s ever had_ ), could take a page out of Hal’s book and dive off the deep end, hoping that Hal would follow him like he always does.

     Barry closes his eyes and pictures the look on Hal’s face when he walked into the room tonight, the way his eyes had crinkled up at the edges with unadulterated _delight_ , the way that he always seems to know when Barry needs a warm arm over his shoulder, the way that he’s always there when he needs him, no questions asked.. and then he imagines running back to Central, opening the door to his empty apartment, slipping into cold sheets and staring at the ceiling as he tries to forget.

 _Yeah_ — he pushes himself to his feet, tugging his hood back over his head as he spins around, eyeing the mountains in the distance with a determined smile — _not happening_.

     There’s a loud _boom_ , sand turning to glass beneath his feet, and then he’s gone. 

\----------------- 

     He darts around the gates to Ferris Air, sprinting up the staircase to Hal’s apartment and vibrating through the wooden door before he can second guess himself, shoving his suit back into his ring as soon as he steps inside.

     Barry takes a tentative step forward, trailing a finger across the small side table near the door, frowning at the thick layer of dust that smears across his finger tip. He’s never really liked Hal’s apartment — something about how _lifeless,_ how _unlived_ it feels always set Barry on edge. Hal’s always so full of energy and laughter that when Barry sees the dull grey curtain flapping in the breeze, the empty takeout containers scattered over the coffee table, the bare countertops and unused dining table, the contrast always throws him off. He peers into the dim light for any sign of Hal, heart pounding with trepidation as he navigates around the couch, rounding the corner to the kitchen before a thought occurs to him, halting him in his tracks. _What if Hal didn't come back here at all?_ He could be anywhere in the entire _universe._

     He’s interrupted by a tired sounding _sigh_ coming from the back of the apartment, soft _creaking_ of a bed frame breaking the tense silence. Barry darts to the hallway, boots dragging through the carpet, anticipation gnawing at his stomach, before he sees him.

     Hal's perched on the edge of the mattress, face buried in his hands, shoulders _slumped_ with exhaustion. Barry's never seen him this way before, like he's given up before the fight even started — he's surprised at the surge of _protectiveness_ that fills him, fingers clenching against the doorframe as he wrestles down the urge to just close the distance and _comfort_.

     “Hal.”

     The pilot jerks his head out of his hands, whole body stiffening with apprehension as he blinks up at Barry in surprise, expression shifting rapidly between panic and something like _fear._

     “ _Barry_ —” his voice is rough, strained like he’s barely keeping it together. “I thought you were heading back?”

     Barry takes a step forward, edging towards the bed as Hal swallows, fingers clenching against the sheets as he stares up at him with a _resigned_ expression.

     “Yeah.. I —” Barry pauses when his legs brush against Hal’s knees, the pilot inhaling sharply as Barry lifts a hand and runs it along the bottom of Hal’s jaw, gently tilting his head upwards with a shaky smile.

     “— I forgot something.”

     Hal's expression softens as Barry leans forward and shifts downward, knees digging into the mattress as he straddles Hal’s legs and presses their foreheads together. He hears Hal let out a soft _Barry_ , nose bumping against nose as he drags a hand up Barry's thigh with _reverence_ , air between them thick with anticipation. Barry's slides his hand down Hal's neck to rest over his heart, gaze fixated on Hal's tongue as it flicks out to wet his lips. He digs his fingers into Hal's shirt and tugs him forward, suddenly so _sure_ , all hesitation fading from his mind as he closes the distance and presses their lips together.

 _God,_ how did he ever think that this would be _difficult?_ That this was some _huge risk_ rather than this easy gliding of lips over lips — everything about this feels so _natural,_ like something had _clicked_ in his mind and now everything made sense. Hal lets out a quiet, happy noise and slides his arm around Barry’s back, tugging him closer as he tilts his head to the left and slips his tongue into Barry’s mouth. Barry slides his hand up to thread into Hal’s hair, _gasping_ at the feeling of Hal’s tongue sliding against his own, breath hot between them as his body _melts_ against Hal’s, trying to get as close as possible as fire _licks_ down his spine.

     Maybe he _shouldn’t_ have done this, because now that he knows how Hal’s lips feel against his own, how Hal’s fingers feel as they dig into his lower back, slipping lower as his hips _jerk_ forward in response, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to _stop_ , could just sit here forever with Hal’s lips moving against his in slow, sensual motions that flood his entire body with _heat_. Hal pulls away from his mouth with a gentle _nip_ to his lower lip, kissing his way up the line of Barry’s jaw before moving down his throat as Barry _gasps_ , every flick of Hal’s tongue causing Barry’s hand to clench tighter around Hal’s shirt, whole body vibrating with _want_.

     He feels Hal’s eyelashes drag against the sensitive skin of his neck and lets out a breathless laugh, giddy feeling in his chest as Hal smiles into every press of his lips, rubbing his hand against the base of Barry’s skull with a gentle touch. Barry tugs Hal’s head back up to capture his lips with his own, feeling lighter than he’s felt in _months_ as he drags his tongue over Hal’s bottom lip, unable to contain his laughter as he smiles against Hal’s mouth.

     “Stop it, you dork,” Hal’s laughing now, too, pulling back from Barry’s mouth to rest their foreheads together, still rubbing his hand through the blond hairs at the base of Barry’s skull like he can’t bring himself to stop.

     “ _Sorry_ , I—” he _laughs_ again, flattening his hand against Hal’s chest as he pulls back, smiling with unadulterated _fondness_ as he brushes Hal’s bangs out of his face “— I’m just _happy_.”

     Hal slides his hand up Barry’s back, fingers trailing over the knobs of his spine as his whole face lights up with affection _,_ eyes crinkling around the edges as he drags his fingers down Barry’s neck. He presses his lips back to Barry’s like he can’t _stand_ not to, tilting his jaw as he turns the kiss into something _dirtier_ , fucking his tongue deep into Barry’s mouth as Barry lets out a startled _moan_. Hal pulls back to throw Barry a smirk full of _wicked_ intent before the hand on Barry’s neck slides under his arm, Hal pulling up and around as he flips their positions so Barry’s lying beneath him on the bed.

     “Well—” he slides his hand up Barry’s stomach, shifting so that he’s straddling Barry’s hips before catching Barry’s gaze with his own, refusing to break eye contact as he _rolls_ his hips downward with unmistakable _intent_.

     “— you’re about to be a _lot_ happier.”

\----------------- 

     Something tickles his nose, Barry _scrunching_ up his face in annoyance as he burrows further into the sheets, feeling warm and cozy and _definitely_ not wanting to move anytime soon. A warm hand cards into his hair, fingers rubbing in light circles as Barry _hums_ in response, mouth curling in a smile as he blinks his eyes open.

     Hal smiles down at him from where he’s propped up on his elbow, hair sticking up in disheveled clumps as he practically _glows_ with contentment.

     “Hey.”

     Barry smiles even wider, sliding his hand up to rub against the hair on Hal’s chest, fingers trailing in gentle patterns across his skin.

     “Hey.”

     “I didn’t want to wake you, but we have to be at Jim and Sue’s by nine for presents.”

     Barry _blinks_ with surprise, glancing around the room like he just realized where they are. He catches a glimpse of the alarm clock next to the bed and _frowns_ in confusion.

     “It’s only eight.”

     Hal shoots him a dirty smirk before rolling over and pinning Barry’s wrists to the bed, Barry _gasping_ at the sudden full-body contact as Hal _grinds_ his hips with a lazy motion. He presses their mouths together, soft and unhurried as he slides a hand into Barry’s hair, Barry _melting_ underneath him. He pulls back with one final kiss, propping his chin up with his hand as he runs a finger over Barry’s eyebrow, down across his cheekbone before resting it on Barry’s lips.

     “My present’s gonna take some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I post regularly to my tumblr ( halbeary.tumblr.com ) and am slowly editing and porting some stuff over here, so! CC ( pacing, typos, whatev ) is very, very welcome!


End file.
